


You and I, We're Blind Dreamers

by starsweater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Band, Angst, Blind Date, Botanist Rey, Drummer Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How do you like your cheese folks full on or nah? Cuz you’ll get both but I live for it soo, Humor, It's a weird sort of burn but will go with a..., Love at First Sight, Music, Slowish-Burn?, multi-chapter, slight stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsweater/pseuds/starsweater
Summary: Rey was once an orphan that no one cared for, now she is a college student who is working on her botany degree. But also trying to find her parents. Ben is a military brat who is a music student by day, and a drummer with an alter ego by night. One blind date between the two leads their lives to be woven together, despite all odds against them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So my first multi chapter fic inbound. I hope you all enjoy this

Ben, had no idea what the _hell_ was going on. 

He stood in the garage of his bandmate, no company except a cluster of clothes, boxes labeled “junk” and “not-junk”, and their band’s equipment. As far as metal band members went, Vicrul was actually quite tidy most of the time. It was the reason they practiced at his place. But when Ben drew up the garage door, no band, just chaos left in their wake. Some of their auxiliary cords were scattered about, and then a heap of clothes as if it were dressing room. He could hear frantic movement that was traveling through Vicrul’s house. He decided to wait for the rest of them to join him. 

It wasn’t as if Ben never expected the unexpected but after 30 minutes of idly waiting at his drum set. A guy only wonders. It’s not as if they have a show in a week.

He was gingerly tapping his cymbals when he realized this might have to do with their newest member.

Hux.

Ben grimaced and then brought his drumsticks down into a crash on the cymbals. 

‘ _That’ll get their attention.’_

Hux joined the band a little over two months ago, he seemed talented enough with playing bass. So Ben wasn’t exactly appalled by it, but he wasn’t thrilled. He met Hux and a alarm rang in his head that just repeated the word “No”.

Ultimately, it was put to a vote in the band and everyone else was on board.

But Ben. 

He recognized they needed a new player, so he could live. He had hoped. Hux turned out to be a pain in the ass, though Ben was sure that Hux felt the same way about him. Whatever this was about better be good or-

Kuruk swung the door to the house open, “Kylo just...come in. Practice is off for now.”

“You all know I’m out here? Then decided to leave me out of whatever dilemma is in place?”

Kuruk started, “Well-

“Good. I’m leaving” Ben sprang up from his drums and gathered his things immediately.

“No man...this involves you too, I swear. Come in.” 

Ben huffed and put his leather jacket on and followed Kuruk in.

“If this involves Hux, then I’m already out of time.” Ben stated as they strolled to the living room, then walked in on the rest of the band sitting in a predatory circle, staring Hux down. His usual slickback was frazzled and his outfit reflected his hair. Kuruk joined the rest of the band, sitting next to Cardo, while Ben stood on the outskirts of the room. 

Vicrul said, “Hux run it over for Kylo.”

Hux sat up straight in his chair, “Through a mutual acquaintance, I arranged a date with this girl. And well that date is supposed to be in half an hour.”

Ben blinked, “Girl problems? Are you _kidding me_ Hux? We have to practice- the show- you’re first show is in a week!”

Hux’s gaze turned dark, “Shut up, _Ren-_

Trudgen, sitting next to Hux, slapped a hand over Hux’s mouth, muffling the babble being spewed out. “He knows he has to practice. They started arranging it and he had to accept it before the girl changed her mind, not thinking about the time they agreed too.”

“Cancel it” Ben said.

Hux pried Trudgen’s hand off and glared at Ben, “That’s the problem. I can’t do that!”

“Just find another time.” Ben said. This was the epitome of a non problem in Ben’s mind.

“That’s the kicker,” Vicrul said. “The mutual acquaintance that set this up is Poe Dameron.”

It clicked with Ben then.

Poe Dameron was the golden boy of their university, and you can even go as far and apply that to their little college town. He had come to a few of their shows before, after the first one , they became _incredibly_ more popular. Dameron had a large social presence, online or not. A presence that included friends and a boyfriend he was very loyal and protective of. It really took one word from Dameron and the First Order’s numbers would plummet. 

It didn’t help that Dameron already hated Ben.

Kuruk chipped in,“I’m sure if we just explain how you didn’t think this through Hux, it will be fine.”

“If our show wasn’t in a week we could do that. Poe would probably get over it in more time and we would maintain our quota. But he is on his last straw with us.” Vircrul said without adding in that it was really Ben he was on his last straw with.

Hux remained frazzled, which didn’t seem to differ from the rest of the band. Ben slouching his shoulders, was languishing because of the plight of the band yet reveling in the dismay of Hux. 

Cardo ,who had been dazed the whole time, said, “Hux you need to practice and get our songs right. But the rest of us our good. One of us can go meet up with this girl.”

“Oh and of one you take her on date instead. I’m not that stupid! Don’t try and get back at me just because I messed up.” Hux snapped. This was outwardly directed at the whole band but Ben was sure it was meant for him. While he enjoyed the way Hux was losing it, he was ready to just leave. But he couldn’t really do that either. 

“No, we can just meet up with her and explain.That’s better then just sending some text” Cardo added.

Hux looked down into his lap,“We couldn’t do that either way, actually,I don’t have her number.”

Trudgen snickered, “Are you sure this girl is into you?”

Hux’s face became red,“Well...Poe set this all up, he asked her all the questions...this is a blind date on her part.”

“On her part?”

“I know what she looks like, but she doesn’t know what I look like.”

Vicrul blurted out, “Hux you need to start practicing. We all need to start practicing. Someone just go, who is it gonna be?”

The idea danced in this Ben’s mind, he knew the music better than anyone. He also didn’t want to be in a room with Hux any longer. He also could warn whoever this girl was that Hux was a tool. That thought massively appealed to him and Ben couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’ll do it,” Ben said.

Hux sprang out of his seat, “ _No.”_

“You know, you all know that I know the music the best. I don’t care about this girl, I’m going.”

Hux peered around at his fellow band members. Trudgen, Kuruk, Vicrul, and Cardo thoroughly amused offered no support for him and they all left the room to begin practice. Hux defeated, got his phone out of his pocket. 

“Wipe the smirk off your face, Ren.You’ll be meeting her in front of Lighthouse Cinema. Make it quick.”

Ben still stood silently, “Is that all? What’s her name?”

Hux gestured at him with his phone,“Don’t you want to see what she looks like?”

“No I’m sure I can I figure out who she is.”

Hux hastily put his phone in his pocket, trudged out of the room and before leaving said, “Her name is Rey.”

Ben alone made his way to his car.

_‘Expect the unexpected, Ben.’_

  
  


Rey wanted to go just go home.

Outside the cinema there was a moderate crowd of people, all waiting for someone to show up, well that was just her actually. Everyone else was waiting in line or chatting. Rey stood further away from the crowd,shifting her weight from one foot to the other and was waiting for… who was it… Hux?

_‘Yeah, that’s his name’_

This whole debacle began when Rey indulged Finn and Rose in a hypothetical date scenario. All she said was that she would be open to a blind date. She never said that’s what she wanted, at least right now she pondered. Dating in general, actually. She pulled her phone out of her ragged crossover bag (she considered bringing her newer tote but she’d preferred the comfort over style), and looked at the text Finn had sent. 

Finn-

_‘It’s in the same plaza as that old Friendly’s, Lighthouse Cinema. Meet up time is 6:45’_

It was 6:57.

Rey was reluctantly patient, she had a lot of practice. But this guy was late and she didn’t even know what he looked like. Red flags piled up in her mind.

_‘This is a bad idea, or was a bad idea. Time to leave. I can’t believe I even agreed to this.’_ Why did Rey agree to this, because Finn thought it was a good idea for her? Or because Poe is good at setting people up? Which is ironic because **_she_ ** is the reason those two met.Her chest became heavy.

There was no good reason, Rey concluded, for why she agreed to this. 

An inkling sunk its jaws into her mind, _‘Or it’s because you’re all alone’_

Rey stomped her foot into the ground, and stood tall. She usually never gets caught up in her own head. Inwardly, she crawled away from that rabbit hole. _‘Don’t entertain that, Rey’_

Instead, she gazed upward at the night sky and took a breath in. Then out. It was a beautiful night, and she appreciated the evening spring breeze. Her breaths were steady now. That’s when she heard a voice calling her.

“Rey? I’m looking for a Rey.” The voice sounded alienated to her in a crowd of people, somehow distinct to her. She replied, “Over here, I’m Rey.”

Rey looked away from the sky and didn’t focus on her breath, when she should have.

The person who came out of the crowd, stole her breath away.

  
  
  


Ben expected something else, and he doesn’t even know what _he_ means by that.

He expected to not feel something when he saw her, because that’s impossible to feel for a complete stranger. He expected to just tell her that Hux is an idiot and don’t get involved with him. He expected to not be blown away. He expected to just go back home after five minutes. He expected to not just stand in front of a crowd, blankly staring.

“Hux? Are you Hux?”

That threw Ben out of his trance, for just a second. He blinked and met her eyes.

Brown eyes. She was wearing a light jacket and blue dress with brown knee high boots. She was beautiful.

It hit Ben that she was still expecting an answer. _‘Oh I have to tell her about all that. She might get pissed.’_ He really hopes that doesn’t happen ,and maybe they can just talk.

Ben starts ,“I’m not Hux. But there is a reason for that.”

  
  
  


While Ben was elaborating on the lack of Hux ,which Rey _really_ wasn’t minding,they stood a few feet apart , bodies facing each other but heads cast downward. 

Rey peaked up through her lashes. 

He was tall, and it felt like he was a little far away from her.

_‘He is a stranger, I’m shameless.’_

But he still felt a little far away.

  
  
  


Rey was shorter than him by a bit, Ben thought to himself, which really isn’t surprising. Lots of people were shorter than him. 

But it made her... feel a little far away from him.

He wanted to change that but… _‘how? I can’t. I shouldn’t. We don’t even know each other.’_

But she still felt a little far away.

  
  
  


Rey having heard the explanation now looked up to Ben with a light smile.

“It’s fine, no harm no foul. I really debated a bit on whether or not I wanted to go on a blind date. So I kind of pushed a time without considering.”

Ben locked eyes with her, “Yeah...he just needs to practice. I’m sorry for whatever grief this has caused you.”

“Oh it’s fine”Rey said lightly.

She looked down again and was shifting 

“So what do you play in the band?”Rey asked

. “Um... drums, I can play a little of everything. But drums are my speciality.”

  
  
  


Ben was rambling (he doesn’t do that) and he wanted to punch himself in the face. 

  
  
  


Rey was asking questions when she knew he needed to leave. 

_‘How do I get you to stay?’_

  
  
  


Ben knew he had to go, _‘how do I stay with her?’_

  
  
  


They were still looking at each other. 

Rey started, “I know you have to go and this is crazy, but do you wanna-

“I can stay.” Ben said swiftly and he felt way too desperate.

Rey beamed, “But, are you sure? Your band practice?”

“Like I said, I know the music by heart. It’s fine.”

Rey smiled and pointed to the ticket booth.

“Movie?”

“Sounds great.”

  
  


They went to the line for the tickets, and brushed shoulders a few times. A few were intentional, by both of them. They waited in a comforting sort of silence, even though they were just two in a crowd.

Rey chuckled as they were about to go in the theater, “I’m sorry I didn’t actually catch your name. What is it?”

The corner of Ben’s mouth quirked upwards, “It’s Ben.”

She held out her hand to him.

“Nice to meet you, Ben.”

He gently took her hand in his, and lightly shook. 

“It’s a pleasure, Rey.”


	2. Cushion Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A date between our two <3 I hope you enjoy folks

Rey was really wishing that the cliche she saw in movies was real, where the guy yawns and ‘casually’ stretches his arm around the girl.

She cast an analytical eye at Ben when she knew his eyes were glued to the screen, which was hard to tell since even when he has sitting he towered over everyone. She is certain the people that were behind them moved to another part of the theater. His face seemed to hold a blank expression most of the time ,well at least for the hour or so she’s known him. But she didn’t feel that his impassive face suggested apathy, rather that it implied the opposite. 

She hoped she was right. 

Turning her head back to the screen, Rey directed her attention back to the movie. It was a horror film, her idea. The main character at the moment was possessed and on a revenge killing spree for the spirit who inhabited him. 

The protagonist ,chest puffing out ,bellowed out a hammy and voice cracking scream-

**_“I WILLLL NOOOTTT SURRRENDERRRR!!!!!”_ **

and then collapsed into a heap of dead bodies.

Ben then inclined his head towards Rey, and whispered in a flat tone,

“What. A. Catastrophe.”

  
  
  
  


Rey had swiveled to her side next to Ben and burst out laughing. Only to immediately slap her hand to her mouth, though it didn’t do much to mute her. Rey was looking up at him, her laugh still muffled. His brow furrowed at the action, but Ben allowed himself a half smile. Her laughter shined light on his nervous heart. 

After her laughing fit, Rey leaned forward to meet Ben. Her eyes were closed. Ben assumed she didn’t realize how close they actually were. How intimate it felt for Ben. He took but a fraction of a second to admire her features. Proving to be difficult though in the dim lighting, with dashes of color from the movie splashing onto her face. He did notice that a dimple accompanied her smile nonetheless. When Rey opened her eyes, widening at how close they were. She shrunk back into her seat but still retained a closeness to him. An intimacy, which was strange since the theater was filled with strangers,  _ they _ were practically strangers.

Ben mimicked Rey’s position, in his lanky, gangly way. His body folded in on itself to fit in the span of seat, so he was more of a cluster of limbs with no grace.They were both laid back in there seats, the cushion smushing halves of their faces.Both relaxing into the cushions, half of Rey’s visage smushed and concealed, while Ben’s head came above the end of the seat. Only his chin sunk into it. Their bodies facing each other but still separated by the armrest. Both eyes on each other.

“What do you think of the movie?” Rey asked in a hushed tone.

“To be blunt- it’s a terrible scary movie.”

She mocked offense at his critique, “You dare insult the genius of Revenge of the Spirit 4:The Final Revengeing?”

“Revengeing isn’t even a word.”

In the background the protagonist was dramatically slamming their body into a wall. Frantically shouting, “I release you!  _ I release you!  _ **_I RELEASE YOUUU!_ ** ”

He chuckled, “I think this scene proves my point, terrible scary movie, but great comedy.”

Rey nodded with a little smile, she focused on the screen. Her eyes seemingly held a nostalgic glow to Ben . She confessed in a whisper, “I’ve only been to the movies with one other person, actually.”

Ben’s brows shot up in response. Did she mean romantically? Like them? He was surprised by his own thoughts, he was jumping already to romantic notions about them. But this was a date… right?

  
  
  
  


Rey could sense the turmoil present in Ben because the thoughts crossing his mind splattered onto his impassive face. She couldn’t land on what to call the expression, the closest she could conclude was a frown. She hoped she hadn’t upset him.

_ ‘But clearly I did.” _

Rey then understood. She quickly added on, “Oh I mean in… in general! I’ve only been to the movies with my best friend. Never with anyone else, especially on a date.”She blushed at the last thing she said and then burrowed into her cushion a bit.

Someone let out a loud hush. Rey didn’t realize how loud she had been.

Ben asked quietly, “Who is your friend?”

Rey rarely talked to anyone about herself. She felt almost happy too, but she wasn’t used to it. She brought her face back up

“His name is Finn. You might know him, since we all go to the same school.”

“I’ve seen him around.”

A short silence followed.

Ben then asked another question, “How long have you two known each other?”

She smiled, “Finn is my… is my oldest friend. We met when were twelve.”

Rey couldn’t help but reminisce about her friendship with Finn. Sometimes it felt like the only thing that kept her standing through those awkward, hormonal, and crazy times of teenagehood. Finn (and Poe) were the ones who set this up all up. Which is one more thing to add to the never-ending list of things she was grateful for because of Finn. Immensely grateful for.

“He and his boyfriend set this up even though it didn’t turn out the way it was supposed too.” Rey said.

“And how was it supposed to turn out?” Ben asked.

Rey couldn’t tell if that was what he was actually asking, it seemed obvious what it was supposed to be. Their was  _ supposed  _ to be a completely different person here instead of Ben. She was supposed to be silently hoping the night would end. “It was supposed to be different… in a bad way. I was supposed to not enjoy myself. But I stand corrected. I was supposed to not meet you, but I’m glad I did.”

Ben had a crooked smile, and Rey was burrowing her face into her cushion again.

She could barely hear when he said, “I’m glad I did too.”

  
  


The movie finished as hammy as it opened. The protagonist threw their body at a mirror, shattering it and the spirit left his body. He then walked out the house he was limping dramatically and bleeding every step of the way. The camera then cuts to black.

As they were making their was out of the theater, side by side closely together. Ben was trying to think about ways to stay with her longer. He had felt his phone vibrating in his pocket continuously, no doubt band blowing his phone up. Or really just Hux, which he then smirked about. When they were outside it was Rey who asked, “Ice cream?”

She pointed at the Friendly’s at the rim of the plaza.

Ben nodded and they start their trek towards it. 

‘ _ Thank god she knows what to do.’  _ Ben thought to himself _. _ He barely had any experience with dating, he wondered how much she had. How could she not? She was beautiful, people must have asked her out at some point. But, she did say she never went on a date to the movies.

_ ‘How offensive would it be to ask her about that?’ _

Rey was a step ahead of him though.

“I’m really new to this sort of thing to be honest.” She said, in a matter of fact tone.

Ben sighed, “You’re not alone in that.”

She had a small voice when she stated, “I hope I’m not too… forward.”

“ _ No _ …. no don’t be sorry about that at all.” 

Rey beamed at that.

  
  
  
  


“So you’re a vanilla person, are you?” 

Ben answered her flatly, “I will not be judged.”

Rey smiled and dipped her spoon into her large chocolate sundae. 

“I haven’t gotten ice cream in the longest time.” Ben admitted.

Rey, Finn, Rose, and Poe got ice cream together all the time. Which seemed typical for college student life. But maybe that was just her and her friends?

“When was the last time you went?”Rey asked curiously.

“I was 14.”

Ben had, yet again, an expression that perplexed Rey. She couldn’t put her finger on what he was feeling. But it was an earnest question. She meant no harm, if he was uncomfortable. She… thinks she could be able to tell.

“Was it with friends?” Rey asked.

“It was… with my dad.”

By that hesitation, it told Rey all she needed for the moment. She wouldn’t press that.

“Did you get boring vanilla then too?”

Ben, dragged abruptly out of his expression, chuckled. “I really don’t remember.”

  
  


The next part of their hour was the simple but all too important questions-  _ ‘What's your favorite color? What’s your favorite song?’ _ . A bunch of what’s and which’s. Eventually Ben asked, “What are you majoring in?”

“Botany or Plant Biology which is the less fancier way of saying that.” Rey answered then continued, “I also work at a botanical garden. The  _ Seasons of Light _ .”

Ben interested asked, “Why did you choose that?”

Rey pondered on her answer, “Well, I love plants which is a pretty important part. But I’ve actually worked at my job for a long time. I’m very close to who owns it, I guess that’s another part in it. But, studying them and nurturing them-I enjoy it. Why not pursue it?”

She looked down, almost a bit unsure with her own answer. Ben was about to ask if she was alright but decided against. Most college students were unsure with what they wanted, she was probably in that same camp too.

Rey took a big gulp of her drink, then asked, “So, what are you majoring in?”

“Music.”

“Ah, right. Makes sense. Well, why?”

It was Ben’s turn to ponder the question. The answer that seemed easy enough was that he enjoyed it. But he enjoyed it for more than just playing the instruments, but he didn’t know how many dates or hours would warrant him to tell his baggage to her. First date, doesn’t seem like a good idea for that. For his sake and hers.

“I enjoy playing and writing it. I guess my answer is similar to yours.”

The waitress who had been serving them for the past hour and who was probably thoroughly annoyed with the both of them. Dropped the check on the table. Rey reached for it, then Ben snatched it quickly.

“I ordered most of the stuff on there. Let me get half, at least.” Rey insisted.

“If you insist.”

  
  
  


As they paid the bill, gathered their things, and made their way outside. They both would realize the end of the date was drawing near. Neither wanted to go.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Ben said.

“I walked here. My dorm is not far away.”

“Oh… then let me drive you home.”

Rey was more than happy to accept the offer. 

  
  
  


There drive was short and silent but wasn’t lonely. Filling the car was a hopeful unanswered question between the two of them.

_ ‘When will I see you again?’ _

When they had arrived at the dorm apartments. Ben and Rey strolled slowly to the front door of the lobby, both of them prolonging this time together as much as possible.

_ ‘Consequences be damned’ _ They both thought, then dismissed. Rey had work tomorrow morning. Ben had classes tomorrow morning.When they had dreadfully arrived at those doors, Ben got his phone out quickly. 

He was thankful for his hair. They shrouded his ears that were surely tinged with a red tint at the moment.

“Can I get your number?”

Rey replied, “As long as I get yours.”

Ben dismissed all the missed calls he had, and handed his phone over, Rey did likewise.

Passing phones back to each other, their hands would briefly touch and linger.

“I’ll see you soon, Ben.” Rey said without doubt at this point.

“I can’t wait.”

  
  
  


Laying in bed, Rey waited for sleep to come to her. Before it caught up to her, her phone rang with a text.

Ben-

_ ‘Goodnight Rey’ _

  
  
  


Rey-

_ ‘Goodnight Ben’ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed guys. I appreciate any feedback!   
> Take care, lovelies <3


	3. Maternal Instinct

Maz Kanata gazed at Rey with a slight smile and a knowing arch of her brow. She was watching from a seat at one of the small quaint tables scattered about the garden. Rey was currently attending to the lilacs with a bright smile. Maz was hoping Rey would turn around to see the trademark ‘Maternal Maz’ demeanor, which consisted of a cup of tea in one hand, the aforementioned all-knowing arched eyebrow, and the look her in eyes that said: “Fess up.” But even for how well she knew Rey, all her little quirks, mannerisms, likes, and dislikes.  _ This _ Rey was a little different. She could only assume one thing.

“Meet a handsome man?”

Maz prided herself on how she got results.

Rey’s head whipped toward her. Rey’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She felt like a little kid caught stealing from a cookie jar, or more so as if a secret of her’s just sprang out. But she didn’t understand why it had to feel that way. In a way, Rey felt as if she were almost gently bursting. **__ ** _ ‘As if that could exist,’ _ she thought to herself. But… something was in her. She didn’t know what it was, but it felt  _ new _ . She wanted it to just be hers, but another part of her was glad Maz could read her so well. 

Rey had no idea to talk about these things.

Rey started, “So… yeah, actually. I did.”

Maz smiled, and both her brows adopted the all-knowingness.

“Tell me everything.”

Rey started from the top and worked her way through the night with Ben. From the mishap with the band to her making fun of Ben’s boring ice-cream, and how Rey felt like every moment she was with Ben-she just wasn’t close enough to him.

Rey was pacing around a small grassy area in front of the lilacs during her recollection but had quickly migrated to sitting at the other seat at the table.

“I know how crazy it sounds to feel all…  _ this _ . The whole night…”

Rey was...bubbly.Which was new to her. She felt ridiculous, yet she was smiling because she really was happy about her night with Ben. 

Maz smirked, “Oh, did you two… 

Rey flushed more than she thought capable of.

“ _ No!” _

Maz shook with laughter, “I’m kidding.”

Rey was preparing for the final Maz judgment on the date.

Maz started, “That all sounds very sweet. I’m glad you had a good time with him. Just know... this all the beginning. It’s all butterflies now.”

Rey immediately felt a bit more ridiculous, and a bit more stubborn about the feelings of the night. It was special to her, which just added to the turmoil. Her shoulders tensed a bit, “ You just had to be there, I guess.”

Maz shook her head lightly, “I’m not saying it wasn’t special. I’m just saying to make sure you think. It’s what I’m here for.” Maz rested her palm on the table, and Rey reached across with her hand to grasp. They squeezed hands tightly,and just like that Rey was fourteen and walking into the garden for the first time again. Her shoulders relaxed. She smiled, “I know, Maz. Thank you.”

They shared the cup of tea together for a short while in silence. Then Maz asked somberly, “How’s the search?”

Rey knew how Maz felt about her search. The search for her parents. Maz downright hated it, and it bothered Rey  _ immensely  _ that it did. But you couldn’t keep a person from their parents, from their family. Maz insisted that she had more things to focus on-  _ better _ things. Maz, in a way, was always right. School was important to her. Her job was too. But this needed to be solved and she needed answers. Rey knew that anytime she gave an answer that was more than one word to this question, it just ended with slight aggravated tension between the two of them for the day. Which would then be resolved by the end of the day because they couldn’t stay irritated with each other.

Rey mustered an assuring nod, “Good.” Rey wasn’t good at lying to anyone. Especially herself.

Maz just gave back Rey a dejected, “Great.”

Rey shot up from her chair and looked onward at the garden she loved so dearly. Hands on her hips. 

“Well, we got work to do.”

Maz smiled and got up from her seat and linked arms with Rey.

“That we do.”

It was when Rey’s workday was coming to a close when her phone vibrated with a notification. Her hand shot towards her bag, and she whipped her phone out. 

Rey hoped it was Ben.

_ ‘New Message from Finn’ _

It, of course, was not Ben.

She felt disappointment take root in her. Should she text him? Should she wait?  _ ‘Does this make me desperate?’  _ Rey pushed the thoughts away, repeating what Maz said to her like a mantra. 

“Make sure you think. Make sure you think.”

But Rey didn’t deny that she just wanted to talk to Ben again.

Rey opened her message from Finn.

_ ‘Idk if your silence means that it was an awful date or really good one.’ _

She typed into her phone and sent back.

_ ‘Actually, it was great.’ _

The phone soon enough was ringing with a call from Finn as Rey started walking to the parking lot to her ride. 

Rey put the phone her ear and heard Finn whining, “How dare you.”

She mocked a villain laugh half-heartedly.

“I was kind of preoccupied with, you know, my job?”

“I’m  _ your  _ best friend, though.”

“As my best friend, you should be supporting my financial efforts.”

“Yeah...but also your romantic efforts.”

Rey smiled, “Fair point.”

“Okay now tell me.”

Rey instantly bloomed with a blush. She was gently bursting with the new again as she began, “It was just… Finn, it was amazing.” Rey shifted her weight around as she waited for her ride, wrapped up in last night’s events.

“Go on.”

“He was awkward but, I mean that makes two of us. But it was really endearing and at the same time he was...easy to talk too. And he was just so funny without trying, or I think even meaning too. Oh, and he was  _ really  _ tall. He had a really adorable crooked smile. Oh! Also, we saw Revenge of the Spirit 4:The Final Revengeing. Remember when we saw the first one when we were younger-

Rose, her ride, came into her view.

“Rose is here.”

Rey could tell Finn was really pleased with himself even through the phone, “What did I tell you, what did I tell you!”

Rey drew out a long, “I knooowww.”

Rose pulled up in front of her.

“Alright bye Finn.”

“We’ll talk later sometime. I would love to know more about your time with Hu-”

Rey hung up with a smirk.

She got into the car when it hit her that she didn’t tell Finn about the mishap. How it wasn’t Hux.

_ ‘That doesn’t matter. He’ll like Ben, everyone will.’ _

Rey’s disappointment from before returned for a brief moment. She wanted to talk to Ben more than she was willing to admit. 

_ ‘ There are plenty of hours in the day.’ _

Rey smiled with the new feeling as Rose drove her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I know, I know please don't spear me. Let's just say so much... life happened. I started my first semester of college, new job, friends, and spending time with the boyfriend. It was a just a lot. Also though like... I was kind a little on hold with Star Wars because of TROS for a lack of better terms. The fandom space at large (not the Reylos) was just a lot for me also.I just felt so much hate at every angle. I hope you all understand. But I'm back!! I promise. I still love Ben and Rey. Now with this quarantine I'll have some time.  
> As always I appreciate any and all feed back! I hope you enjoyed!  
> <333 Stay healthy and beautiful


	4. Stuck in My Head

Ironically, as a musician, Ben rarely got songs stuck in his head. Music, in his view, was something he made. Something he felt. To say that he just  _ ' _ heard' music was simplifying it too much for Ben's taste. 

But today was different. 

What usually got stuck in his head ranged on a spectrum of practical to impractical. Practical being what he has on his to-do list and the impractical being doubts or anxieties with a voice that slithered its way into his mind.

But today was different. 

The music stuck in Ben's mind was Rey and her laughter. Or really it was much more than that. Her smile, the dimple that snuck its way onto her face, her playful insult about vanilla ice-cream, how her face lit up talking about Botany and her friends. His whole night was stuck on replay in his mind. But he didn't care.

For a moment, he kind of understood why people in musicals burst out in song. Ben hummed on his stroll through the hallway to his music theory class. He was too entranced by the night he had on replay that he walked past Kuruk in the hall.

Kuruk lightly shoved Ben in the shoulder and exclaimed, " _ Asshole _ , seriously?"

Replay paused.

Ben turned around.

"Can I help you?"

Kuruk's face scrunched up and clearly was exasperated.

' _ Oh, right. That. I ditched.' _

Ben started, "Sorry but-

Kuruk held a hand up, "Don't...just what the hell? I know you hate Hux, but you didn't have to ditch like that. Did you at least solve the problem with the girl? Or did you fuck us over with that?"

Ben motioned for Kuruk to follow him into their class. As they walked, Ben explained, "I didn't mean to ditch. It kind of just… happened. But I took care of it."

Ben started to rub the back of his neck as they walked into the class and took their seats. Kuruk was thoroughly unconvinced. Ben continued, "Listen, Dameron would have blown one of our phones up if otherwise. Right?."

"Fine, but it 'just happened' that you ditched. You've never done that, and you didn't answer your phone all night."

Ben never thought too hard about his stoicism, but he hoped in this moment that would it shine through for him. That he gave nothing away about his night with Rey. Honestly, out of all his bandmates, he liked Kuruk the most. He wouldn't really mind telling him, Ben kind of wanted to tell the world. But Ben didn't know this would go over with the rest of the band. He could care less if Hux had a conniption about it and left. But the others just might be too infuriated with Ben, and he didn't want to deal with that.

Ben really just wanted to talk to Rey and see another hilariously bad movie. He sighed and thought he should give her a call.  _ 'Or should I do that? Is that weird?' _ He thought to himself. He reached into his pocket. No phone to be found. He checked his messenger bag.

No phone. 

_ ' Fan-fucking-tastic' _

__ "You gonna answer me? Ren?"

Ben hated being called that outside of the band.

"It...just happened. Get over it. Just something got in the way"

Ben underestimated how perceptive Kuruk was. Realization dawned on Kuruk's face, and he just smirked, "You  _ actually _ ...stole ... _ Hux's _ date." Each word burst out of Kuruk in snickers and then finally, in the end, dissolved into pure laughter.

This was going to be a long class.

Their professor had to take a call in the middle of class, as soon as she stepped into the hallway. Kuruk turned towards Ben with a question already tumbling out, "so tell me about this chick."

Ben scowled, "Her name is Rey."

"Okay, tell me about Rey."

Ben replied curtly, "I would prefer not too."

"So… was it bad? At least give me that."

"What? No...it wasn't." It was the opposite of everything bad. Ben wanted to be stuck in that night with Rey, and he felt incredibly stupid for forgetting his phone.

"You have such a way with words, Ren. Rey must have been getting all hot and bothered over this sweet talk."

"Okay- it was great. Rey was-"  _ Beautiful.  _ "Great and-"  _ I haven't had that much fun in a long time.  _ "Fun and she-"  _ Stopped the world when I saw her. _ "And I had a good time and-"  _ I just want to see her again. _ "I got her number."

Ben was surprised by how good it felt to tell someone. Even if he couldn't express all the ways he felt and everything he wanted to do. He still wanted to talk about Rey. She deserved to be talked about.

Kuruk's amusement bled into the air around him, "How romantic."

"Leave me alone."

By the end of the class, Ben had thoroughly ignored every sideways glance and tuned out every snicker from Kuruk. Ben strode briskly out of the class, but Kuruk caught up with him and pulled Ben aside in the hallway.

"Listen I don't give a damn about that. I'm not gonna tell the others, especially Hux."

"Good."

"But Ren, if you spend more time with her or whatever. It's gonna come up. I'm not gonna fix that."

"Thanks, it'll be fine."

At least he hoped it would be fine.

"If you say so," Kuruk said.

Ben and Kuruk parted ways, and Ben headed to his next class. He started humming along to the rhythm of the bustling student body and the steps he made. Ben wanted to show his music to Rey, but he didn't know if he actually wanted to introduce the band to Rey. He then chided himself.

_ 'I'm thinking way too far ahead.' _

Regardless, Ben had been thinking about quitting for a while. 

Maybe it wouldn't matter.

When Ben had arrived at his small apartment, he dashed to his phone that he had left lying on his nightstand. 

It was 5:00pm. 

_ ' One Missed Call from Leia Organa' _

Ben dismissed the notification.

Nothing from Rey. Ben felt disappointed, but he remembered that Rey had work that day. At this point, he didn't care if it was weird to call or if it was strange that he missed her so. Ben laid back in his bed and called Rey.

Rey was sitting at her desk, going over various notes from her classes when a call sprang up on her phone's screen. She practically  _ longed _ for this call way more than she was willing to admit.

_ 'Incoming Call from Ben' _

__ Rey answered.

Ben's deep voice leaked through the speaker slowly, "So...I might have forgotten my phone today."

Rey laughed, and Ben smiled at hearing it. They were both relieved to hear each other's voices and to finally speak to one another.

Rey spoke, "I was hoping you'd call."

Warmth awoke in his chest, "Well, I'm glad I'm calling- I usually don't forget stuff. I ,uh, walked into my Music Theory class and checked everything. I felt like a dumbass."

"That's nothing, it's easy to forget that. When I was younger, I left my whole backpack at school."

"How old were you exactly?"

"I was in first grade."

Ben chuckled, "A backpack's huge. How did you forget it?"

"I don't know, I just had bigger fish to fry than to remember the bag. But _ actually _ , there was this time Finn forgot a whole…"

As their conversation went on and they bantered off each other. Rey learned that Ben couldn't stand fruity candles, Ben learned that Rey won a (middle school)pancake eating contest, Rey learned that Ben was peer pressured to do a split at a school dance. They learned more and more about each other. They were greedy for each other's voices and stories, and pastimes

Rey yawned eventually, and she checked the time.

_ '10:05 pm.' _

Ben said quietly, "It's getting kind of late, actually."

He was burning with a question.

"Yeah…," Rey trailed off.

Ben asked hopefully, "When am I going to see you again?"

Rey, in her sleepy voice, said, "Tomorrow, I'm gonna be at the library at school just doing some work. Wanna join me?"

"I'll be there," Ben, even though his eyes drooped slowly, was excited.

Rey held a sleepy smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ben."

"Goodnight Rey."

"Sweet dreams, Ben."

The call went out.

Ben turned to his side, and as he fell asleep, his mind was stuck on Rey. Stuck on the excitement of seeing her tomorrow. 

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, BACK TO BACK UPDATES LET'S GO!  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!  
> I hope you all enjoyed , take care <333


	5. Huff and Puff

Rey texted Ben at around nine in the morning.

‘I’m _usually at the library by ten. Feel free to come when you’d like.’_

She began the typical day- by- day morning for her.

Shower. Eat. Leave.

But as Rey glanced by her closet, she let out a sigh, and her face turned to a small grimace. She had a long mirror that lived in the corner next to her tiny closet. Walking up slowly to her reflection, her eyes drifted to every part of her. Maz typically described Rey as _“you feral little thing”_ . Finn eventually picked up on it, and sometimes he would say, _“Oh Rey, little miss feral.”_ Then Rey would always say snicker and would chide them both gently, _“But I’m taller than both of you!”._ Then she would smile and would revel in the happiness of someone she loved calling her an endearment. But as Rey’s eyes kept scanning her body, her self-consciousness grew. Doubt crept in as well to keep it company.

Rey worried about her appearance as much as she worried about if the sun was going to turn black. Which was never. But then she met Ben…

She stopped judging her body, but then just judged her wardrobe instead. Rey wore the nicest clothes she owned (minus the raggedy crossover bag) on the date. She thought again about her nickname. Feral… _‘does Ben think I’m attractive?’_ But then even more terrifying thought came forward, _‘what will he think of my parents...or lack thereof? About how I’m a foster kid that couldn’t get adopted?”._ Rey halted her train of thought abruptly, she actually rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Ben was seeing her today, wasn’t he? They had a great date, didn’t they? It didn’t matter- at least right now. She breathed in and out, steadying her mind.

Rey scolded herself quietly, “Snap out of it.” She pulled out a beige cardigan and white tank top and then found a pair of black leggings. She heard her phone ringing underneath the comforter of her bed. Practically diving for it, she answered it quickly and put it on speaker,

“Hello?”

“You hung up on me. How dare…”

“Finn- the conversation was over.”

“But you gotta tell me more,” Finn admonished. Rey could kind of understand, she’d really only had one crush in her life. So Finn would be very curious about whoever caught her eye. Her first crush was in junior year of high school. The guy… Matthew? She almost felt a little guilty forgetting his name, but it just emphasized how much Rey wanted to forget it.

Matthew (or whoever) passed Rey a note once in her history class to tell her she was really pretty. She didn’t think much of it, but then they started talking a bit more outside of class. (At Finn’s insistence) . Matthew would pass a few more notes to Rey and albeit they did make her blush a few times. It was nice in a way to be noticed, and she started to like him more. Then, one night, Rey and Matthew went to Finn’s house for a little get together with their classmates there.

Matt, during that time, ignored any conversation Rey tried to start.

Turned out all Matt wanted to do was make-out.

It obviously didn’t end well.

For him.

Either way, Rey could recall the countless times she listened to Finn about crushes and especially about Poe. It was only natural.

Rey said, “I kind of already told you everything.”

“ _Suuureee._ ”

“Well… he is joining me in the library today,” Rey smiled.

“ _Oh_ … meeting Hux again so soon.”

Rey thought to herself, _‘That’s right I didn’t tell him about that.’_

“Listen Finn- I’m sorry I didn’t mention this before. But it wasn’t Hux who I went on a date with…”

A short silence followed.

Finn burst out, “What? Like you met some random guy and went with him? Hux stood you up or something? _No_. I can’t believe that-

“Okay, first: I guess kind of in a way, and no. It was just a lapse in communication. They have a show in a week and Hux needed to practice. That’s more important than some date.”

Finn then asked, “Well then, who are you telling me about?”

Rey blushed, she was glad no one else was around, “Someone else in the band… their drummer. Ben.”

Another short silence then Finn chuckled, “Someone else in the band? Oh, that’s just _scandalous_.”

After Finn said this, it sunk into Rey the possible ramifications that Ben could face from his other members. Probably most of all Hux. But, it could all be taken care of civilly, right? It wasn’t as if Hux had any previous attachment to Rey. Plus, Ben wouldn’t have accepted her offer to stay if it would’ve caused trouble, hopefully. Her heart fluttered at another notion… what if Ben accepted regardless of any chaos it caused? It was equally flattering and stupid. But her heart didn’t stop its vigorous beating. 

Rey would bring it up with Ben, she decided.

She mumbled, “Well, it shouldn’t be a problem…”

She heard bits and pieces of students on Finn’s side of the line. His class was probably about to start.

“If you say so. Come to think of it… I think Poe knows their drummer-Ben, I mean”

“Really?”, Rey perked up.

Finn explained, “Not super close. I think I remember him talking to me about him before...Not sure. But my professor just got here.”

“Alright, enjoy your classes.”

“Just be glad I can’t sneak into the library to annoy you two.”

Rey chuckled, “Please don’t.”

“No promises, Bye.”

With that, Rey plopped her phone on the bed and finally embarked on her morning. As she passed the mirror again. An inkling of doubt crept in Rey, but it was outmatched against the excitement thrumming through her.

Was it weird to wear a leather jacket to a library?

This was the question that Ben was trying to answer.

Was he overthinking this?

Ben had an answer for that which was, yes. He was.

Ultimately, Ben went with the leather jacket -the basis of his explanation being if he saw people around campus wear fake foxtails. Then he could wear his jacket.

He had an odd sort of attachment to it. On the one hand, it was like a living, bruised memory of his dad. It was his dad’s originally. That made him scowl. On the other hand… he wasn’t too fond of his own looks, but he liked how he felt in it. Ben thought, maybe he could muster the suave bravado that his father had. Then he immediately dismissed those ideas as fast they came. 

He didn’t want to be like his father.

But Ben liked his leather jacket.

It was really the only physical thing that he had from his old home. Other than some medals that were his grandfather’s. Ben didn’t bring any pictures, hand-me-down decorations, or mismatched tupperware. When he left, he was relatively bare-handed, and his apartment reflected that. Just his grandfather’s glorious medals… and a worn-out old jacket.

The thing that took up most of the space at Ben’s place was his drum-set, and he liked it that way. It was almost as if it were the center of the apartment.

He was too lost in thought. He looked at the time on his phone… _‘9:45 A.M’_

Ben had texted Rey back earlier, _‘I’ll be there at ten.’_

She had replied, _‘Great, see you then.’_

Ben got his messenger bag, phone, and keys and rushed out of the apartment complex and hurried quickly to meet Rey.

Rey usually sat in a far off corner in the college library. All that lived in it was a red lumpy chair and the tall floor lamp next to it. 

Today -she was sitting at a tiny two-person table against the wall. On the other side lay the vast expanses of rows that held countless stories. But instead of indulging in those, she was preoccupied with a hefty stack of notebooks and a few pencils. As Rey basked in the quiet ambiance of the library from her lumpy chair. Her mind wandered to how it was ironic that she asked the drummer of a _metal_ band to join her at a library. In fact, it was pretty funny to her-imagining Ben, the Drummer walking down the endless rows and how his broad body would take up most of the space in each one. She giggled softly, but then it grew into a laugh. She clasped a hand on her mouth to quiet herself and then turned her gaze toward the open notebook in her lap. Scrutinizing it. Bringing herself back to Earth, back to the moment. 

Rey shook her head, thinking to herself, _‘It’s not that funny.’_

Divine timing had a sense of humor because Rey spotted Ben walking towards her table.

With a leather jacket on.

Rey snorted loudly.

Ben would have spent a moment admiring how cute Rey’s snort was if he hadn’t spent the moment wondering why she did in the first place. As soon as she saw him.

The stride Ben had before slowed down. But Rey picked up on it and beckoned him forward enthusiastically with a smile. He immediately picked up his pace and then took the seat across from her. When he settled, he looked upon Rey, who was biting her lip and held an amused glint in her eyes. He felt anxiety rise in him. But Rey leaned forward across the small table. She whispered, “Sorry, I find it ironic that I invited a metal drummer to a library… and you’re wearing a leather jacket on top of it.” 

Rey snorted again, and Ben’s anxiety fled. He chuckled and said, “Yeah…I get it.”

She then added, “It looks good on you, though.”

Ben decided to never cut his hair, it once again was a worthy shield for his burning ears.

Rey blushed at her own words, what she said just sort of sprang out of her. She decided to ignore what came out of her own mouth. She could tell that Ben was affected by her words-she was just glad it was a positive reaction. His lips were twitching almost as if a full-on smile were about to come out blazing.

Rey hoped she’d see it soon.

Ben leaned in, and she was _acutely_ aware of how close they were. She pushed away those thoughts as he murmured, “I’ve only been to the library here once.”

Rey gaped, “I come here all the time.” She sometimes did schoolwork at her dorm. Which was really only when the library was closed or when she felt she would crash at any moment due to exhaustion.

“It’s just a little too quiet for me.”

“Right, do you work better with noise then?”

“I don’t put too much thought into it. I suppose so. I like noise but the moment something gets stuck in my head-that’s too much,” Ben mused and he held a curious expression that Rey couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I’ve just always come to a library to do schoolwork. I guess I like the quiet.”

Rey pondered for a short moment. She started coming to libraries as soon as she could to get away from Unkar Plutt and the other foster kids when things were just pure chaos. Rey always found solstice in the stories bound by pages. By the helpful librarians and the shelves that were worn down by the many hands searching them. After a garden, a library was the next welcome haven to Rey.

Ben brought her out of mind, “Do enjoy reading?”

“I do. More so when I was younger,” Rey then asked, “Do you?”

“Not so much anymore.”

Rey sank back to her chair slowly , “Why don’t you anymore?”

Ben sank in his seat as well, “It was honestly because I couldn’t focus. I got easily distracted all the time. Plus, there are other ways to tell stories.”

“Like?”

Ben dove his hand into his bag and retrieved his earbuds. He plugged them into his phone unceremoniously and offered a bud to Rey. They once again leaned towards each other. _‘That’s better’_ he mused happily at the closeness. Rey with the bud in her ear.

Ben pulled up a song, and it started playing low in their ears.

Rey bobbed her head to the song and Ben followed suit in melodious ceremony.

The song he was playing for her was _Take Me Down_ by The Pretty Reckless. The song was on the outskirts of his usual tastes, but he liked it nonetheless. It’s lyrics were simple but clung onto the addictive quality, especially in the bridge when it hammered down it’s favored phrase.

_‘Oh sign with the devil, sign with the devil, sign with the devil! Oh!”_

Ben was lost and submerged within the sea of notes but he liked it that way. 

He hoped Rey felt the same way about it. He was so lost in the song that he didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes as it played. His eyes fluttered open- and he saw Rey in the same trance he had been in. Eyes closed, lips parted slightly, and the gentle sway and bob of her head. 

Ben grinned to himself and felt himself sink into the song again until it’s end.

While the beginning of another song played. Rey whispered, “That was great.”

“Thanks,” Ben didn’t know why he said that but he supposed that it felt...freeing to share something of his. Even if it wasn’t something he’d created. 

“What’s the song playing now?”

Now _this_ song was at the epicenter of his tastes. 

“This is _Big Bad Wolf_ by In This Moment,”

Rey moved a hand to her chin to hold it and her brow furrowed.

“Do you like it?”

“I do, I’m trying to describe it… it’s more _metaly_?”

Ben smirked, “ _Metaly?_ ”

She tossed a pencil playfully at him but Ben caught and his smirk just grew.

“Well I mean now that I’m listening to your songs- maybe you should try to read something.”

Smirk dropped.

Many songs later and some blunt persuasiveness on Rey’s end led to Ben conceding; now, they were stuck on what he should read.

“How about a classic? Like Catcher in the Rye?” Rey suggested.

“No and no. Just something easy.”

“Maybe… Harry Potter? Wait no- everyone’s read that.”

Ben’s posture straightened and his face went blank.

“You… _you’ ve-_ never read _Harry Potter!_ ” Rey accused, her voice almost rising but then remembered where she was.

Ben grumbled, “Never got around to it.”

“How…”

“I just didn’t.”

“That’s what you’re going to read.”

Ben sighed and gave in, “I’ll read the first one.”

“This amazes me… do you know anything about the series?”

Ben pondered for a short moment, “I know about the clans in it. Like... Ravenpaw?”

Rey stared at him, “You mean the _houses_?”

“Yeah...the houses, right.”

Rey snickered, “Well there’s Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.”

“I know Harry is in Gryffindor, and they’re the brave ones.”

“Yes and yes.” 

Ben then asked, “What house do you think you’re in?”

Rey tossed the question around but couldn’t find a proper answer, “I don’t really know. There is that website where you can find out.”

“I’m probably a Slytherin.”

“Anyone who says confidently that they are a Slytherin is usually a Hufflepuff.”

“No- I am not a… _Hufflepuff,”_ Ben said the word like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.Rey grew a grin and tried not to laugh. _‘He’s taking this so seriously.’_ She flew her hands up.

“It’s alright, you know. No need to huff and puff about it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He deadpanned, and the corners of Rey’s mouth tugged more and more up. Ben’s gaze then lurked on to her notebooks, it reminded her she still had plenty she had to do. Ben seemed to pick up on that and said, “I’ve distracted you.”

She shrugged, “I don’t mind. But I do have some work I need to do…”

One of her notebooks had been resting on the table between them. Ben gingerly pushed it towards her. He uttered shyly, “This is strange, but could I… just stay here with you?”

She laid a hand just an inch from his, almost touching.

“Of course.”

Rey opened the notebook and grabbed a pencil. She began to diligently jot away on the paper. Ben then shifted his body around . Leaning his back against the wall, Ben stretched his legs out the side of the chair. His right side inclined towards Rey. He had an arm resting on the corner of a table. They still shared the earbuds and an endless stream of songs flowed between them. 

They didn’t look at each other. But they were close- and that’s all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a total hufflepuff .But lovelies -tell me how you feel about this chapter. I really tried to challenge myself with one and write somewhere close to 3000 words. I got to about 2800. But I'm pretty please with how it turned out. Writing wise- this is my favorite. looking back at previous chapters... I most definitely might be changing and or combining a few of them for my own peace of mind lol. But we'll see. I also have a shape the plot I'm going for with this.  
> Also if you all want to check out the song mentioned- here you go!  
> Take Me Down- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQpZv2r8fb4  
> Big Bad Wolf -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r2jZWqnQLo  
> But as always any and all feedback much appreciated!  
> Stay healthy and stay beautiful <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of the date....  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading<333  
> I appreciate all and any feedback!! Take care lovelies


End file.
